The invention relates to a device for holding a pair of plates in edge to edge coplanar alignment in order that the plates may be joined along their edges by welding or the like.
In the construction of metal walls, walkways, bulwarks and the like, separate metal plates are often joined along their edges by welding or the like to form the final structure. In order to join the plates, some means must be provided for holding the plates side by side with their adjacent edges closely spaced in order that a weld may be formed along the edges. In addition, the means for holding the plates should preferably be capable of maintaining the plates in coplanar alignment, since the plates most often are connected in such alignment.